What He Does
by Homo Explosion
Summary: Sequel to What He Doesn't Know. Vlad/Otis Smut. One-sided kinda  Mentions of Nelly/Otis. You give me a small smile but do not reply. You never do. For MonstersxAttackxAtxDawn and all the people who favorited WHDK.
1. Why Does He Do It

**My other Vlad/Otis story is going nowhere fast so I decided to make this one-shot sequel to "What He Didn't Know".**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!**

**You could take this as your smutty request if you want, MonstersxAttackxAtxDawn. It is dedicated to you and all the people who favorited WHDK.**

**Enjoy the smut.**

* * *

_What He Does_

Vlad POV

You give me that look and I can't help but feel a shiver go down my spine. We're all sitting around the table like a family. I stand and throw my bloodbag away before going up to your room.

I lay face down on your bed and breathe in. It smells like you. A spicey scent that I can't help but love. I sit up and turn to face the door as you open it.

I smile when you shut the door and lock it. You stride over to me and kiss me passionately and I can't help but turn into a pile of goo.

You kiss down my neck gently and slip off my shirt before kissing down to my collar bone.

You smile and take off the rest of the clothing that remained between us. I moan lightly as you grasp my cock. You pump my erection for a few moments before lightly pushing me on my back.

"Otis..." I mumble, watching you search for something in the drawer next to your bed. You give me a small smile but do not reply. You never do.

You find what your looking for and close the draer. You open the bottle of lube and squeeze some on your fingers before glancing at me. You waltz back over and adjust my legs so they are open. You circle my entrance once before inserting two finger into me. I wince and you kiss my jaw before scissoring. You add another finger and I can't help but et out a whimper of pain. You say nothing.

You start to move your fingers and I moan when you hit just int the right spot. Satisfied, you pull you finger own and lube up your erection with my hole. You don't give me any warning before you quickly push in.

It hurts. It always does. You pull out slowly before pushing back in. Soon you hit my protate and your pace quickens.

"Otis!" I feel tingly as I get closer and closer to release. Maybe this time, you will say my name when you cum.

I finally burst without you even touching me. You keep going as I release my seed onto our stomachs. A few moments later you release into me and I moan lightly. I hear you whisper something and all my hopes of you saying my name vanish.

"Nelly..."

You sigh as you pull out and lay beside me. You run your hand through your hair and stand up eventhough you're exhausted.

I watch sadly as you grab my clothes and hand them to me before grabbing your own and dressing. Without bothering to clean up, I get dress and walk out of Nelly's and your room.

I walk back to my room and stand with my back to the door as I hear Nelly come up the stairs and greet you.

I take off my clothes and use them to clean myself off before grabbing a pair of boxers and slipping them on. I lay down on my bed and frown when I hear you two making love.

Why do you always do this to me Otis? You break my heart by asking her to marry you. Then you start this... affair with me. Why are you still with her? Why are you still with me?

Why don't you love me Otis? Why can't you make love to me and not juck fuck me?

I sigh and turn onto my side before closing my eyes.

"Otis...Why?"

A lone tear trails down my cheek as I slip into a fitfull sleep.

* * *

**You finally get smut and it's still a sad ending. :'( Aww.**


	2. What He Series

********

*Looks at you guys blankly* Does anyone even realize that I didn't even like Otis/Vlad when I started writing this one-shot stuff? No? I see... 'Cuz I was a Henry/Vlad shipper until I got a challenge/request andnow I am so confused...Anywho, No. I will make a story but I will make a One-shot series! Different periods and all that good stuff throughout their 'relationship' but I won't make a story. I'd have to update it and yada yada yada. Yuck! XD Besides, I still have to update my OTHER Vlad/Otis fic. Which is actually what I was going to do now... Right then! Off I go!

(You can expect the 3rd one-shot in the 'What He-' series sometime this year. Maybe next month or something when I have time.)

:),

ICMNTO


End file.
